This invention relates to a method for treating patients suffering from muscle contractures. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of polydimethyl siloxane (silicone) polymer-treated dressings in the treatment of muscle contractures. The inventive method is particularly useful in the treatment of patients who present contraindications to traditional methods for treating muscle contractures.